You're Mine
by mamaRed77
Summary: Orihime likes Renji. Will he figure it out? AU, OOC, lemon. For mature readers only.


_I do not own Bleach. All credit goes to the creator Tite Kubo._

_I thought Renji and Orihime would make a good couple. Enjoy _:)

The moans coming from the bathroom were extremely enticing. Sounds of the running shower mingle with the heavy breathing. _I wonder if I'm supposed to be hearing this_ Renji contemplates. _Probably not...oh well._ A huge smile spreads across the face of the red head. He knew something good could come out of agreeing to help Ichigo's friend. He had known Ichigo for quite a while now and had slowly gotten to know the young, busty woman that was currently taking care of herself in the shower. Orihime was a very pretty high school senior with long burnt orange hair and warm brown eyes that matched her friendly personality.

The moans grew louder and more exciting. Renji could imagine what the girl was doing to herself...touching her large, round breasts as the water pours down her skin, pinching her nipples until she shivers with pleasure, running one hand down her flat stomach, then finding the soft patch of hair that leads to even more pleasure, her fingers slipping into herself, her moans growing louder as she rubs just the right spot, her hand moving faster until her muscles clench as she finds completion. The fantasy stops when Renji hears the shower shut off. Unfortunately his little day dreaming had left him hard and aching. _Maybe this won't take long and I can go home to take care of myself_.

Orihime walks out of the bathroom fully dressed, looking very sexy in her boy shorts and tightly fitting T-shirt. Her long hair, damp from the shower, clings to her face making her even more sexy. _I've got to get out of here before I do something stupid_ thinks Renji.

"Renji! How long have you been here? I didn't hear you come in." Orihime smiles sweetly at Renji.

"Long enough." mumbles Renji.

"What was that?" asks Orihime, looking bewildered.

"Never mind...I haven't been here long. Just thought I'd let you know I'll be back in the morning to work on the things you wanted fixed in your bathroom. And I'll take a look at that closet door you've been having problems with. Will you be here in the morning?"

"Nope. I have school in the morning, remember?"

"That's right. Well, I'll let myself in with the key you've given me and I'll try to have it finished before you get home from school. I wouldn't want to bother you while you're doing your homework. I gotta say, I'm glad I'm out of school. Homework was never fun for me."

Orihime smiles and moves closer to Renji. She places her hand on his arm. "Homework is easy. I would've been happy to have helped you with it, if I'd known you then."

Having the girl this close to him was making his earlier fantasy grow more vivid. Now that he could see how soft her lips looked, he wondered how they tasted. He wanted to run his tongue over them and taste the sweetness that waited inside those parted lips. And then to feel the warmth as she places kisses all the way down his body until the heat of her mouth envelops his throbbing cock...

"Renji?" asks Orihime.

The red head shakes his head a little to break the fantasy.

"Are you OK? You look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?" Orihime looks at Renji with concern in her eyes. She reaches her hand up to feel his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"No. I don't," laughs Renji. "Sorry. My mind just wandered for a minute there. I'm fine, Orihime. Really." He takes her hand from his forehead and gives it a little pat. "I'll be here in the morning to take care of everything." Renji turns and heads out the door. Before he shuts the door behind him, Renji remembers something and turns back to the girl "Oh...and have a good day at school." With one last look at the pretty thing standing there, he closes the door.

The next day, Renji works on the the repair projects, trying to not re-live his fantasy while he's working, but finding it hard to concentrate. Being in the same room where he knows Orihime masturbated was very distracting. His repairs shouldn't have taken all day, but when he hears Orihime coming home, he realizes he's wasted time and hasn't finished fixing the closet door like he told her he would.

Orihime walks into the bedroom where Renji is working on the door. "Hi, Renji. How's the repairs going?'

"I've finished the stuff in the bathroom but I didn't get to work on the door. I can come back tomorrow to finish it." Renji watches Orihime throw her backpack on the floor and then take off her school jacket. She wears the typical school uniform: white button up shirt that's been pressed, short plaid skirt and long socks. He's seen lots of girls in the exact same uniform, but there was something about Orihime that made it really hot. Maybe it was the way her breasts were barely contained by her shirt, the buttons straining to hold together. Maybe it was the way her panties almost showed when she bent over to pick up her shoes after taking them off, but getting to see enough of her thighs to tell they're lightly tanned. Maybe it was the thought of her taking if off that really got to Renji.

"That's okay. I'm kinda glad you'll be coming back tomorrow. It's fun getting to see you without anyone else around. I've been thinking for a long time that we need to get to know each other better.'' Orihime moves closer to Renji and looks up into his eyes. "You know, Renji. I've liked you for a while now but you never seem to notice. Ichigo and I thought this would be a good way to get you to notice."

"What?" This declaration shocks Renji. _She likes me? When did that happen?..._

"Silly boy. Why do you think I hang out with you and Ichigo so much? I was hoping you'd notice me and make a move. Obviously that wasn't happening fast enough, so I took matters into my own hands." Orihime slides her hands up Renji's chest, her touch making him tingle all the way down to his groin. Her fingers lightly touch his lips then move to feel his silky long hair that's captured with a hair band. Her arms encircle his neck and the next thing he knows, her soft lips are on his and he feels the length of her toned body press into his. Without a second thought, Renji responds the only way he could...by kissing her back. His hands move to the small of her back, drawing her even closer. Their lips crushing together until parting enough for their tongues to get a taste of each other. _She's as sweet as I thought she would be_ Renji realizes. Orihime moves her hands back down to Renji's chest, undoing the buttons on his Hawaiian shirt, one by one. Once unbuttoned, the feel of Orihimes hands on his bared chest sends chills up Renji's spine. _Whoa...she's going fast._ He breaks the kiss and looks at her.

"Orihime, wait. This is going kinda fast. And what did you mean by taking matters into your own hands?"

The young woman looks down but not before Renji notices the blush that lightly colors her cheeks. She quietly says "Yesterday...well, Ichigo told me you were coming by to talk to me. He was letting me know when you'd be here so I could be here too. I was..." the blush on her cheeks growing redder. "That was when I decided to take a shower. I knew you'd hear..."

It took a minute for Renji to fully understand the situation. "Wait a minute. You mean..." _She knew I'd hear her getting off in the shower. She wanted me to hear her!_ Renji takes her chin in his hand and makes her look up at him. "I see now."

He softly kisses her lips again but soon it grows into another passionate kiss. Their tongues caressing each other. But when they pull away for a breath, Orihime moves her head to Renji's muscular chest. Every place her lips touch lights his skin on fire. Small nips at his flesh makes him grown with pleasure. She pushes his shirt off of his shoulders and it drops to the floor. Her soft hands trace the tattoos that run all the way down his sides, her hands coming to rest on the top of his jeans. She looks up into his eyes as her fingers slowly unbutton and unzips his pants. His jeans slide down his legs, leaving him in only his black boxers. Renji steps out of his pants piled on the floor and crushes Orihime to his chest, kissing her neck. One hand keeps her pinned to him, while the other lightly brushes against her hardened nipple. Orihime gasps with pleasure, "Oh, Renji!". He squeezes her breast making her moan even more. He releases her long enough to unbutton her white school shirt, finding a cream colored, lacy bra underneath. It's holding up her large tits beautifully but he knows it's got to go so he can see all of it for himself.

Renji steps back from Orihime and looks her in the eyes, "Are you sure about this? We're to the point of no return..."

The only answer Renji gets is the lovely young lady taking off her bra and throwing it across the room. Her breasts are so perfect, he almost wants to cry. They're round and perky, nipples just the right size, everything a guy would want. She steps back up to him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, and presses her chest into his. Renji slides his hands down her waist until he finds the zipper on the side of her skirt. With one quick jerk, he has her unzipped and almost completely undressed, her matching lacy panties his last obstacle. Moving his hands from her sides, Renji gives her cute little butt a squeeze, and eases her panties off of her.

Renji kisses Orihime lustfully and walks her to the edge of the bed. She sits on the edge, looking completely delicious. Renji starts to take off his boxers, but Orihime stops him, "Let me help." Renji moves closer to the bed so she can get a hold of the boxers without getting up from the bed. She grabs the band on them and slowly slides it down his hips, his swollen member finally exposed. Before he blinks, her tongue is on the tip of his cock, tasting the head and then running her tongue along the length of it. The heat from her tongue and mouth makes him shudder with pleasure. She gives it a few more good licks and then takes most of it into her mouth. He wants to thrust into her mouth but knows this has to be her first time doing this kind of thing. He lets her suck and lick for a little while longer before he stops her. "Orihime, stop. You're going to make me cum if you keep doing that."

With one last lick, Orihime pulls her face away from Renji's cock. With a smile on her face, Orihime scoots back onto the bed and waits for Renji to join her. He crawls onto the bed and lays beside her. His hand finds a nipple while his mouth tastes the other one. Moans escape Orihimes lips every time he licks or rubs her tits. With his mouth busy at her breasts, he moves his hand down her stomach, caressing her smooth skin with his fingertips. He moves his fingers even further down and finds the soft patch of curly hair he was searching for. Orihime squirms as he teases her, running his fingers through her downy pubic hairs and then sliding his hand between her legs, rubbing her inner thigh, coming so close to touching her wetness but not dipping in yet. Orihime parts her legs when she can't take any more of the teasing, hoping Renji will get the hint. He sees the sign and rubs one finger along the lips of her slit, a tremble and a whine tells him to keep going. He uses two fingers to dip into her sweetness. They come out slick and sticky. Using both of his now wet fingers, he starts rubbing. A gasp of bliss lets him know he's massaging her clit with just the right amount of pressure.

Feeling how wet she is and the sounds she's making drives Renji crazy. His cock has never been this rock hard before. Pre-cum drips from the head of his shaft. He can't wait any longer. He shifts his body on top of hers. Orihime opens her legs as wide as she can. He adjusts his position and then slowly slides his throbbing member into her opening. "Oh god...Renji." she murmurs into his ear. She nuzzles his neck, placing light kisses on his throat. He's afraid to move since she's so tight and he knows he's got to take it slow or he could hurt her. Gently he pulls almost all of the way out of her. "Are you OK, Orihime?" Renji asks the girl. Orihime puts her lips to his ear. "Don't stop, Renji. It feels sooo good."

Renji almost cums when she licks the side of his ear and starts sucking on the lobe. He pushes into her, all way inside, burying himself deep. Her warmth envelops him in sheer bliss. He slides in and out, finding his rhythm. Orihime clings to him, wrapping her legs around him. Their sweat and moans mingle.

Renji has never felt this good with anyone before. He wishes this could go on forever but he can feel the tightness growing inside his groin. He latches onto her nipple and sucks deeply. After a few nips at her tit, Orihime screams out with pleasure. Her muscles tighten around Renji's cock and he can't take anymore of it. With one more deep thrust, he releases his seed inside of her. Both of them whimper as the tide of ecstasy washes over them. Renji groans as he slips out of Orihime and collapses onto the bed beside her. They curl up together, their arms and legs wrapped around each other.

"Orihime...I've...Wow...It's never been that good for me before. I can't tell you enough how awesome that was." Renji kisses her softly on the forehead.

Orihime blushes and hides her face in the crook of his neck. "That was my first time. I had hoped it would be with you, Renji. And if that's how it is every time...I can't wait to do it again." She looks up into his face and smiles that dazzling smile of hers. Renji feels his cock twitch and realizes it won't be long and he'll be ready for another round.

"Let's rest for a little bit and then see what happens. I think we'll have plenty of time to practice...not that what we did needs much improvement." Renji smiles at the beautiful young woman laying in his arms. He presses his lips to her ear. "You're mine now, Orihime."

_Thank you for reading my second fan-fic. Please comment on what you liked or didn't like. Or if you have any advice/criticism, I'd love to hear that too. And for any of you yaoi fans, please read my other story _"Alone Time",_ and of course I'd love to get comments on that one too. Thanks again!_


End file.
